Until Death
by Grimm's.Labyrinth
Summary: Remus/Tonks oneshot, Simply a story following Remus as he tried to deal with his love for Tonks, sad, short, and sweet. A Bollywood songfic: Phir Mohabbat from Murder 2, Romanized and translated


_**Disclaimer: I hereby proclaim that I hold no rights to Harry Potter, or Murder 2, or the song~ Phir Mohabbat from that movie... **_

_**Author's Note: Hello y'all, it's Ekaterina, with yet another Bollywood songfic. I fell in love with this song in India when it was playing on the radio, it really is a beautiful song and I thought it portrayed Tonks and Remus perfectly. I really hope you guys like it, try to listen to the song before/while reading this, knowing the tune etc. might help. :) much love! (oh and reviews would be seriously appreciated 3)**_

_**OH. And I ended up translating it myself again because of various reasons -.- so I'm sorry if they happen to be a bit off. **_

_**LYRICS IN **__italics__**, TRANSLATIONS IN **_**bold, **_**STORY IN **_normal

_**~TONKS/LUPIN TO PHIR MOHABBAT~**_

J_ab jab tere paas main aaya, Ik sukoon mila_

_Jise main tha bhoolta aaya, Wo wajood mila_

_Jab aaye mausam gham ke, Tujhe yaad kiya_

_Jab sehme tanhapan se, Tujhe yaad kiya_

**Whenever I came near you, I found peace**

**I found my existence, which I had long forgotten,**

**I remembered you in seasons of grief**

**I remembered you when I had a time of lonliness,**

When he had first met her, it was like a sanctuary, she accepted his lycanthropy as if it was normal. She made him feel loved, needed, as if he was worth it. Whenever he was in the worst of times, in his darkest times, it was the thought of a girl with bubblegum pink hair that kept him sane. Relatively sane.

_Hmm..dil... Sambhal ja zara_

_Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu_

_Dil yahin ruk jaa zara_

_Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu_

**Hmm, be careful heart, **

**You've gone to fall love again**

**Stop right here, heart,**

**You've gone to fall in love again**

But he couldn't risk it. Couldn't risk falling for someone who was so young, full of life, with everything going for her. No matter what happened, it was best to keep his heart safe, to stop it before it got serious. To stop it before it hurt.

_Aisa kyun kar hua janu naa_

_Main janu naa_

_Dil sambhal ja zara_

_Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu_

_Dil yahin ruk ja zara_

_Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu_

**Why has it happened this way?**

**I don't know, I don't know**

**be careful, Heart, **

**You've gone to fall in love again**

**Stop right here, heart,**

**You've gone to fall in love again**

How had he, the sensible logical one, fallen for the craziest and quirkiest girl out there? It didn't make sense and he did not understand. One of the few enigmas of life that Remus Lupin could not solve. He couldn't keep thinking about her, it was dangerous. It would hurt too much if she didn't feel the same way.

_Jis raah pe, hai ghar tera_

_Aksar wahan se, haan main hoon guzra_

_shayad yahin dil mein raha_

_Tu mujh ko mil jaye, Kya pata..._

**on whichever path you live,**

**I have often passed that way,**

**Maybe this has stayed in my heart,**

**That I might find you, I don't know**

He often found himself walking past her flat, hoping, praying, that he might 'coincidentally' see her. When he did meet her, somehow a bubble of hope and what might have been happiness, if it wasn't so painful, grew in him. But still he tried, still passed every day, sat close during order meetings, tried to get same guard shifts. It was hard to remember that it wasn't healthy to open his heart up.

_Kya hai yeh silsala_

_Janu naa, Main janu naa_

_Dil sambhal ja zara_

_Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu_

_Dil yahin ruk ja zara_

_Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu_

**What is this series of events,**

**I don't know, I don't know**

**Be careful, heart,**

**You've gone to fall in love again,**

**Stop right there, heart, **

**You've gone to fall in love again**

Why was she always so near? Why did it make him so... happy? Why was it always sadness and a sort of empty feeling that grew in him when she wasn't there? Once again he reminded himself that it wasn't safe to love, it wasn't safe to open himself. No, he had to rid his thoughts of her and keep his heart under lock and key. It wouldn't do to be so distracted all the time; he could tell that people were starting to notice. So he tried not to notice, he tried not to notice the smiles, the worried glances, the light brush of hands in passing.

_Kuch bhi nahi Jab darmayaan_

_Phir kyun hai dil, tere hi khwaab bunta_

_Chaha ki de, tujhko bhula_

_Par yeh bhi mumkin ho na sakaa..._

_Kya hai yeh maamla, Janu naa_

_Main janu naa_

**There is nothing in between,**

**So why does my heart dream of you,**

**I wish to call out to you,**

**But it's never possible,**

**What is this situation, I don't know,**

**I don't know**

There was nothing stopping him. Except of course that he was too old, too poor, and too dangerous. He used those excuses every time for himself, but when he had told her that night when she had confessed, it had sounded pathetic even to him. He wanted to call out to her every moment, but it wouldn't help, it would make things complicated. Why was he so torn, wanting to love but scared that it would be the death of him?

_Dil sambhal ja zara_

_Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu_

_Dil yahin ruk ja zara_

_Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu_

_Dil sambhal ja zara_

_Phir mohabbat karne chala hai tu_

**Watch out, heart,**

**You've gone to fall in love again,**

**Stop right there, heart,**

**You've gone to fall in love again**

**Watch out, heart,**

**You've gone to fall in love again**

He had agreed. Agreed to marriage, and after much happiness and heartbreak, Teddy was born too. But it would soon come to an end and he knew it. Maybe that was the reason why he opened his heart, accepted his love. Because there wasn't much time left and it felt better now. Even if he felt bad for being a monster, for not being able to support her totally, it felt good to love and be loved. But it all ended when the war came around, that bittersweet love came to an end by a killing curse, aimed at his beloved Nymphadora, but he took it instead, collapsing dead at her feet. She joined him not a moment later. Which may have been for the best, for one cannot live without the other. A part of them would have died.


End file.
